


Us. Talking.

by Oh_Contrary



Series: One Week, One Wooing: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Get Together, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, The author is confused, apparently I write fluff now, broganes, cute lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: After stress on the ship, Shiro and Lance finally have an important talk.





	Us. Talking.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP
> 
> This spiraled out of control and is literally twice as long as expected but, whatever works.

The pod slid open and Shiro stumbled out. Allura and Keith rushed to his side, each taking an arm and helping him steady himself.

“Take it easy, Shiro,” Keith said gently as he helped Shiro into a chair. “You’re safe. We’ve got you.” But the minute he was settled in the chair, Shiro found himself with a lapful of Pidge, grunting as she vaulted into his lap and threw her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him tightly, desperately; and as Shiro snaked a sore arm around her back, he noticed the dampness of tears against his neck.

“Katie…” he sighed, her frantic warmth chasing away the chill of kryo.

"Pidge, easy,” Keith scolded; but he did nothing to try and disentangle the pair.

“Shiro I’m so sorry —  I should have listened to you — and you were — god, Takashi, I’m so sorry!” As Pidge cried into his shoulder, snippets of the mission came back to him: the facility they had broken into, Pidge’s determined refusal to leave, and him throwing himself between her and a guard, catching a blast that tore through his side. He opened his mouth to say something when Lance approached from the other side. He knelt down beside the chair.

“Pidge,” he said gently, placing a hand on her back. She didn’t move and Lance sent Shiro an apologetic smile. “She was really upset while you were out . Really worried. We all were." Lance glanced down shyly as Shiro sent all of them a tired smile. He looked around the room at the people whom he had come to care for and who cared for him, and he couldn't help but smile. He pressed a kiss to Pidge's hair before moving to stand up, sliding her gently onto her feet.

"Shiro, you should really relax," Keith said as he and Lance both moved to help him.

"Keith, I feel fine," Shiro said, only partly lying. However, when he took a step forwards, there was a twinge in his side that sent him wincing, urging both Lance and Keith to latch onto his arms.

"Shiro, let me — "

"I've got him, Lance." Keith practically growled. The other boy paused before biting his lip and stepping back without a word. 

Shiro let Allura and Coran check him over and even let Hunk and Pidge make him eat before he was finally led to his room, again by Keith. Throughout the afternoon, Lance had been quiet, almost nervous. Whenever Shiro saw the other boy, he was either looking back at him or very pointedly looking away. Occasionally, Shiro would catch a fond smile or a wistful glance, yet the blue paladin never said anything. He just followed along, steering clear of Keith and Pidge who seemed intent on making sure he 'took it easy,' while still updating him on everything he'd missed for the five days he'd been in the pod. But, the second he tried to stifle a yawn, he was bustled off to bed.

In his room, Shiro let Keith hover — rearranging the two pillows, turning down the sheets, making sure there were water pouches on hand — before insisting that the other boy leave and get some rest.

“I feel fine, just tired,” he insisted. “Right now, I just want to shower and go to sleep.”

“Do you need help though?” Keith asked. 

“I’m steady enough to shower on my own, Keith,” Shiro said as he stood up. He stopped Keith with a hand when the other boy moved towards him. Keith’s expression soured, but he nodded, backing off. Shiro gave him a gentle smile and reached out. Keith stepped forward wordlessly and Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder. “You need your rest too. I know how anxious you can get. It’ll help me feel better if I know you’re also resting.”

Keith nodded, and Shiro gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning and heading towards the bathroom in his room. He turned on the shower and stripped out of the healing suit with a sigh. He heard the door open and close, meaning Keith had, hopefully left.

Shiro stepped under the warm spray of the shower and sighed, grateful to wash away the feeling of being in kryo and the healing suit for so many days straight. 

 

*

 

Keith stepped out of Shiro’s room and ran almost directly into Lance who had been waiting outside.

“Oh, sorry. I thought I’d wait until you two were done and then I’d go see Shir — ”

“He’s in the shower and then he’s getting straight in bed. He’s resting, Lance.” Keith said, standing between Lance and the now closing door.

“Oh… I just wanted to — ”

“Lance, what’s up with you and Shiro lately?” Keith said, voice tight with fatigue but also something Lance couldn’t name.

“I don’t — I mean — I don’t know if I understand the question — ”

“Y’all have been spending a lot of time together and you were annoyingly upset when Shiro was hurt — ”

“What, so I’m not allowed to worry about my friend?”

“Well not like that — ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing just — ”

“No, it obviously means something if you’re bringing it up. What’s wrong with me worrying about Shiro. We were  _ all _ worrying about him, why is it only a problem when I do it?”

“It’s not — ” Keith groaned, exasperated, “It’s not a problem — ”

“You’re definitely treating it like one.”

“God, Lance, this isn’t  _ about _ you.”

“I never said it was! You’re the one being hostile without explaining what you’re even mad about!”

“I’m mad about you!” Keith yelled, arms flying out to the side.

“So it  _ is  _ ‘about me,’” Lance said coldly. Suddenly, the door opened behind them and there was Shiro, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping from the shower. 

His expression was dark, so neither Keith nor Lance spoke. 

“Keith, could I talk to you?” he said firmly, stepping aside so Keith could enter. Keith nodded, ducking his head and walking silently into the room. Lance looked around nervously before taking a step back, only to be stopped by “Wait right there, Lance. I want to talk to you after.”

“Oh,” Lance said, voice cracking. “Okay.”

Shiro sent him a nod before closing the door. Inside the bedroom, Keith sat quietly on the bed, looking very much like a child called into the principal’s office. Shiro ignored him for a moment, crossing into the bathroom to pull on some pajama pants, before returning to the bedroom. Shiro sighed, briefly resting his forehead in his hand before looking at Keith. 

“Keith… What’s going on?” he sighed, voice heavy.

“Nothing, I just — ” Keith huffed, carding a hand through his hair. “I just get worried that, you know…” He gave Shiro a pointed glance, that was returned with confusion. Keith groaned. “You really wanna make me say it?”

“You need to, because I have no idea what you’re so mad at Lance for.”

“He’s losing focus!” Keith waved an angry hand towards the door.

“Quiet down.” Shiro said, and Keith looked abashed. 

“He’s just… He’s so busy making doe-eyes that he’s losing sight of what’s important.”

“Is this about Lance flirting on missions?” 

“This is about Lance... flirting here.” Keith said quietly. He looked up at Shiro.

“With you?” Shiro asked, eyebrows pulling together. Keith rolled his eyes and gave Shiro a look. Shiro’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks warm up. “Oh.”

“Yeah, and it bothers me because I don’t — he shouldn’t just be throwing himself at you and — ”

“Quiet down, he’s right outside. And he isn’t throwing himself at me. I… I didn’t notice him…”

“Didn't notice him looking at you like a puppy?” Keith said incredulously.

“Didn’t notice him returning my feelings.” Shiro said, looking up to meet Keith’s eyes. The other boy sucked in a breath and blinked.

“Oh,” he said, blinking again.

“Oh.” Shiro said with a nod. They were both quiet for a minute before Keith said,

“Well I feel like an asshole.”

“I should’ve told you,” Shiro said. 

“I mean, you’re allowed to feel how you want about who you want.” 

“Yes, but you obviously have an opinion on this”

“I just didn’t want him to put you in a situation you didn’t want.” Keith said, looking away quietly. “And I guess… I guess I was a little bit jealous.” Shiro sucked in a breath. “Not like that!” Keith said quickly, reassuring him. “I just — I’m so used to having you there for me. You’re like my only family, and I guess it felt like Lance was trying to take that.”

“Keith, you know that I’ll always be there for you. No matter what happens, or what me and Lance end up becoming, whether that something committed or nothing all. You’ll always be my family, and I’ll always be yours.” Shiro said with a small smile. Keith nodded, getting up from the bed.

“Sorry for freaking out. If you… If you and Lance wanna do… whatever, I’ll support you.” He looked up at Shiro. “Both of you.”

Shiro gave Keith a grin, happy to have his friend’s blessing. 

“Can I ask what brought this on?” Shiro said. Surprisingly, Keith grinned.

“Lance was super upset when you were in the pod. He tried not to let anyone know, but it was really obvious. I guess I didn’t get it, but I do now.” He smirked at Shiro, who tried to hide a smile but couldn’t. Keith shook his head. “I figure we’re done here, but I’m gonna give you an opportunity to put on a shirt before you call Lance in here. He’ll combust otherwise.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Keith laughed again. “Wow, you really are oblivious. Fine, stay all hot and shirtless. Congrats on whatever — or  _ wherever _ — it gets you.” Keith turned towards the door, and paused, turning around to throw Shiro a questioning thumbs up. Shiro took a breath to compose himself, then returned the gesture.

Keith stepped into the hall and found Lance, sitting against the opposite wall and picking at his cuticles. Keith cleared his throat and Lance scrambled to his feet, hiding his hands in his jacket pockets. 

Keith sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier. I was… I was out of line.”

Lance looked stunned and Keith could only chuckle. He waved the other boy towards the door and started down the hall.

“Good luck in there,” he called, leaving Lance to look confusedly after him.

Lance moved slowly into Shiro’s room, still looking back at the red paladin.

“Lance,” Shiro said.

Lance snapped to attention. “Yeah. Sorry Shi — ” he stopped, mouth hanging open and eyes going wide as he took in Shiro, standing there in nothing but a low-hanging pair of pajama pants. His still wet hair was dripping onto his neck and shoulders and Lance found himself unable to look away from their slow descent down Shiro’s chest. He wondered how many of them he would have to catch to wet his suddenly parched throat.

Shiro barely managed to withhold a smile as he watched Lance ogle him. He cleared his throat and Lance’s eyes snapped up to his face. 

“I would like to talk to you, Lance,” he said smoothly, stepping forwards. Lance nodded dumbly, adam’s apple bobbing as he watched Shiro’s measured approach. Shiro stopped with less than a foot of space between himself and Lance. 

Lance was hard-pressed to keep his eyes up at Shiro’s face with the vast expanse of the other man’s chest on display just inches away. So close that if he even raised his hand —

“Is that okay?” Shiro asked, a smile all but audible in his voice.

“Is what — ” Lance stopped, cleared his dry throat, “Is what okay?” he asked.

“Us talking.” Shiro said with a smile. Lance nodded quickly. Taking a step back and drawing up his usual playfulness.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” he said quickly, hand flailing as he went. “Talk away, big guy — ”

Shiro grabbed one of Lance’s flailing hands in his own and tugged gently, drawing the other boy to him.

“Lance,” he said gently, voice low in his throat in a way that made Lance want to shiver.

“Sh-Shiro?” Lance said, eyes filling with worry. “Look, I’m really sorry about arguing with Keith earlier. Especially right outside your room when I know you’re trying to recover and — ”

“Lance.”

“And of course now you’re still on your feet trying to talk to me instead of resting. God, I’m the worst. You should really rest. Come on — ” He used the hand Shiro was holding to tug the older paladin towards the bed.

“Lance, I’m not — ”

“Yes you are,” Lance said, gently pushing Shiro until he was sitting on the bed and began to push him into lying down as he continued to fuss.“You’re always saying that we need to rest after being hurt, well now  _ you’re _ the one who was just hurt. And you’re always taking care of us, so just relax and let me — aaahh!” 

Shiro grunted slightly as Lance’s weight landed across his lap, but it was completely worth the shocked and confused expression on Lance’s face. Though it quickly melted into mortification and Lance scrambling to apologize for ‘falling’ as he maneuvered himself upright. 

Shiro just chuckled. “Lance, you didn’t fall. I pulled you here. Now will you stop worrying? I’m fine, and you’re not in trouble.” He looked up at the other boy and the still surprised look on his face. “Okay?” Shiro asked gently. Lance just nodded slowly. His eyes flitted down to where he was sitting, rear on Shiro’s muscular thighs, but he made no move to get up or run away. He just set his hands in his lap and began to pick at his cuticles.

Shiro watched him fidget. He’s seen Lance’s many different moods, and knew that he wasn’t truly as boisterous as the others thought (at least not as frequently). He had seen him sad and homesick, which are both more reserved, and he’s noticed that the other boy can be withdrawn in groups: listening attentively, paying close attention to others, and generally holding back depending on his mood; though at other times he’s filled to the brim with jokes and laughter. 

But this was something else entirely, and it took Shiro some time to place it —  to realize what he was seeing: Lance was bashful. All fidgeting and downcast eyes, skirting away from eye contact, and gnawing at the corner of his lip. Shiro could help but chuckle.

“I never would have pegged you for shy,” he said gently, drawing one of Lance’s hands away from picking at his cuticles and into his own hand. Lance froze.

“I’m not shy, just… a bit confused right now.” he said, without looking up. Shiro smiled again.

He gently moved his other hand and tapped Lance beneath his chin, spurring him to look at his face. “Well, maybe as we talk we can fix that.”

And so they talked. Shiro told Lance about how drawn to him he’d become and Lance had blushed and stuttered out the same.  They talked some more about what a relationship could mean both for them and for Voltron— Shiro apologized in advance for any times he became overprotective or even stifling. “I trust you, I do. I just worry.” — and as the conversation continued, Lance relaxed onto the bed, moving to sit between Shiro’s legs with his knees over one thigh and back against another. Lance told Shiro that the increased time they’d been spending together had been great, but that he was sorry if it had been coming between Shiro and Keith.Shiro reassured him then proceeded to shower Lance in compliments about how aware of others he was and how giving. Shiro found himself blushing as he talked, yet unable to stop listing the things he’d come to adore about the blue paladin. Shiro discovered that while Lance was very good at flirting with others, he could barely handle being flirted with and turned into a flustered mess, incapable of anything other than laughter. 

“I’m sorry—” he managed between giggles. “I’m not laughing at you, I just— I don’t know it’s just so— i don’t even have a word for it,” he laughed. Shiro rolled his eyes, but wound his mechanical arm around Lance’s waist and drew him into a tight hug. Lance curled so his face was settled into the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro could still feel the smile on his face. 

Shiro sighed contentedly and tightened his grip on Lance. He tried to stifle a yawn, but with Lance pressed so closely against him, it was nearly impossible. Lance tried to sit up, but Shiro held him in place with his mechanical arm. The other boy chuckled, but continued to squirm until Shiro loosened his grip. He sat up, letting Shiro’s hand drag across his back to his waist, and looked down at Shiro where he lie against the pillows.

“I should go,” Lance sighed. “You’re still recovering and need your rest. I’ve already kept you up—”

 “Stay.” Shiro said quietly, gently squeezing Lance’s hip with his human hand. He felt Lance stiffen, eyes flicking nervously to the side. 

 “Shiro, I don’t—”

“Not like that,” Shiro said quickly, moving his hand from Lance’s hips to the relative safety of his back. “I just… I just like laying with you.” 

Lance took a breath then nodded, letting Shiro pull him back down against his chest. Shiro rubbed his thumb against Lance’s shoulder blade soothingly, sighing contentedly as Lance’s warmth seeped into him. Lance fidgeted for a moment, curling up on Shiro and pulling the blankets over them.

“Only for a little while,” Lance said, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s chest.

“Whatever you want,” Shiro rumbled, voice already colored with fatigue.

A few hours later, Keith knocked on the door, having volunteered to bring Shiro dinner. When there was no response, he entered. He had expected to find SHiro sleeping. He hadn’t expected to find Lance there too, tucked against him like it was the most natural place for him to be. Keith couldn’t help but smile at the two: oblivious, snoring peacefully. He turned around and left. He could just take Shiro’s dinner back to the kitchen. And tell the others that Lance would be missing dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
